1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an ergonomic support device having a platform which is elevated relative to a desk top and which is substantially infinitely adjustable. More particularly, the invention relates to a raised adjustable platform device for supporting reading materials and the like so that a user who normally sits at a desk has the option of standing while reading, writing, talking on the phone, etc. Alternatively, the raised platform can be used as an elevated auxiliary desk surface while sitting. The device is ergonomically beneficial because it enhances dynamic movement of a user while performing desk work.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Many people who work at a desk for lengthy periods each day suffer back and neck strain, fatigue, and other discomforts as a result of sitting in a relatively inactive position for hours at a time. From an ergonomic standpoint, the enhancement of dynamic movement and the ability to work in other than a sedentary sitting position while performing desk work is very desirable.
Various known devices have been designed for supporting reading materials and similar items on an adjustable support, typically for a user in a seated position. Exemplary known devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,120 issued Jan. 31, 1989 to Gregoire; U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,070 issued Jun. 22, 1993 to Heilmer; U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,620 issued Apr. 1, 1997 to Owen; U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,945 issued Jul. 5, 1988 to Diamond; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,898 issued Jun. 16, 1987 to Davidson. Such devices, however, suffer numerous disadvantages with respect to the range and ease of adjustment of the support, as well as other limitations.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages and limitations of known devices by providing an elevated platform for supporting reading material and the like which can be easily adjusted in a wide range of orientations, and which permits a user to work comfortably in a standing position. The device is also useful as an auxiliary elevated desk surface for supporting reading material and/or other items for the user in a seated position. By virtue of its versatility, wide range of adjustability, and overall structure, the invention affords ergonomic benefits and overall convenience not offered by known devices.